Infamous: Post Blast
Infamous: Post Blast is a graphic novel that was released on IGN.com depicting the events that lead up to the events of Infamous. There are four comics, focusing on both Cole MacGrath and John White. The story of the comics take place between the introduction of Infamous and "First Glimpse." Chapter 1 Image:1.jpg|1st page Image:2.jpg|2nd page Image:3.jpg|3rd page Image:4.jpg|4th page Image:5.jpg|5th page Image:6.jpg|6th page Image:7.jpg|7th page Image:8.jpg|8th page Summary As the story begins, John is chasing Cole through the streets of Empire City, describing the power of the Ray Sphere. He explains how the first time he saw Kessler use the Ray Sphere it gave a rat super strength and the ability to fly, and how the rat killed three guards before it was captured. John then finds out that the Ray Sphere is being moved using a bike messenger, Cole. Knowing that Kessler is going to detonate the Ray Sphere, John tracks Cole, hoping to stop it all. Catching up with Cole as the traffic stopped for a red light in the Historic District, John jumps from his bike and puts a gun to the messenger's head, but Cole doesn't notice this and jumps the red light. John climbs back on his bike and tries to catch up, but sees the blue blast ahead as the Ray Sphere was detonated. Thrown from his bike, John rushes toward the blast site and, making his way across the huge crater, he quickly locates Cole's unconscious form and takes the Ray Sphere. Two days later Cole awakes back in the Neon District, by his side is his girlfriend Trish Dailey and his best friend Zeke Dunbar. He explains that he was delivering a package, and then his phone rang and everything went dark. Suddenly he starts having convulsions with electricity coming out of him. Then after a huge release of the electricity, Cole collapses back on to the bed as Trish desperately tries to revive him. Realizing that he has been abandoned by his agency John walks by the harbor and questions if they had even listened to his Dead drops or examined the schematics he had sent. Aware that the military was planning a quarantine, he assured himself that he needed to get out before that happens. Chapter 2 Image:1-2.jpg|1st page Image:2-2.jpg|2nd page Image:3-2.jpg|3rd page Image:4-2.jpg|4th page Image:5-2.jpg|5th page Image:6-2.jpg|6th page Image:7-2.jpg|7th page Summary The chapter begins the next day with Cole who finally woke up. Zeke explains to Cole that he was clinically dead, and after he does that he tells Cole about the electricity. Cole doesn't believe that he has super-powers. However, Trish comes in at that moment, and tells Cole that Zeke is telling the truth. The scene then switches to John at the docks. The quarantine had been set up, and the government was getting VIPs out. Many other people were trying to get on the boats, so the docks were crowded. Suddenly, infected people appear and started attacking people, and the guards of the boats opened fire into the crowd. One of the zombies attacked John, but he shot it with a gun. Then he runs away from the docks. Then the scene changes again to Cole and Trish talking about what's happening. Trish explains to Cole that electricity really did come out of his body. She then explains that if it happened once, it can happen again, and it might put people in danger next time. Chapter 3 Image:1-3.jpg|1st page Image:2-3.jpg|2nd page Image:3-3.jpg|3rd page Image:4-3.jpg|4th page Image:5-3.jpg|5th page Image:6-3.jpg|6th page Image:7-3.jpg|7th page Summary The chapter starts with John, he has infiltrated one of the Dust Men's bases. Unsure as to who they are, all he knows is that they are not with Kessler. However, he is spotted and as he tries to escape, part of the structure collapses on him. The Dust Men rummage through the rubble and find the Ray Sphere, which they take, leaving an unconscious John in the rubble. The scene changes to Cole and Zeke as they're walking toward an empty lot. Zeke wants Cole to practice his powers on a dumpster, and Cole thinks that it's ridiculous. Zeke convinces Cole to do it by saying that his powers are the only thing protecting them from the plague-infected people, or "zombies" as Zeke says. Cole tries to do it, but fails with nothing happening. He tries again with encouragement from Zeke and he produces a little spark in his hands. Cole says it's pathetic, but Zeke thinks it's awesome, and that it's going to be very fun. The scene then switches to the Warren and John. He's thinking about what happened, when he overhears a group talking about an electrified man. He barges in the group, and takes a look at a man's cell phone which has Cole's picture with electricity coming out from his hands. John then thinks,"I'll be damned, he's still alive." Chapter 4 Image:1-4.jpg|1st page Image:2-4.jpg|2nd page Image:3-4.jpg|3rd page Image:4-4.jpg|4th page Image:5-4.jpg|5th page Image:6-4.jpg|6th page Image:7-4.jpg|7th page Summary The chapter starts off with Zeke trying to bargain with a lady that Cole will charge her battery if she gives them food. She thinks they're crazy, and when Cole charges the battery, she sees them as freaks and runs away. Zeke tries to get her but Cole stops him. Zeke keeps talking about how she screwed them over while Cole holds him back. Unknown to them, John is keeping an eye on Cole. He sees what happened, and thinks that if his powers keep growing like this, Cole will be able to help him regain the Ray Sphere and that he's going to need to keep an eye on Cole. The scene changes over to the Jefferson Tunnel and the Reapers are bringing civilians over there. A voice is talking while this is happening, talking about how she will get revenge on Kessler. Then the civilians are sprayed with black tar. The scene goes back to Zeke and Cole as they're heading back to their place, when all of a sudden a man barges through them. Cole then recommends that they hurry up, as the streets aren't safe anymore. As they're running back, they see fights, vandalism, all kinds of crime. They get back to Zeke's place and tell Trish about what's happening in the city. All of them go on the roof, and look out over the city. They see it as a huge mess, with fires, broken buildings, and a broken bridge. Cole comments on how bad it is, and Zeke talks about barricading the roof to make a safe place for them. Zeke then predicts that things are going to be much worse, and then the comic ends, and the inFamous story begins. Trivia *Several of the panel art found here were used in the opening cutscene of Infamous 2. ja:inFamous: Post Blast Category:Comics Category:InFamous: Post Blast